Mt. Skylift
Mt. Skylift, most commonly known as Skylift, is a dungeon that contains mostly Flying-type Pokémon, found northwest of Grassroot Town, and northeast of Pitch-Black Abyss. It provides the player HM Fly at the end of the dungeon. Many different weather statuses can occur here; sun, rain, cloudy, and fog. Most of the dungeon may be clear due to Swablu and Altaria which have the Ability Cloud Nine. Pelipper also spawns on the higher floors, which can lead to more rain as it also has a weather manipulating Ability, Drizzle. Due to the number of enemies spawned, ease of defeating the enemy Pokémon, resources provided and experience points gained, Mt. Skylift is the best dungeon to train Pokémon from level 20 up to level 40. Attributes Mt.SkyliftScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 Mt.SkyliftScenery2.png|Floors 16-25 Mt.SkyliftScenery3.png|Floors 26-36 The scenery in this dungeon changes 3 times. Each time, the Pokémon grow stronger and higher on the evolutionary scale. Floors 1-15 The lower floors of Mt. Skylift feature mild, orange dirt tiles and orange walls. Various weather are present starting as early as Floor 1, and water tiles are common. Rooms tend to be small, with pathways often leading players to neighboring rooms or occasionally dead ends. From Floor 6 onwards, Clear weather may be prevalent due to Swablu regularly spawning. Floors 16-25 At the mid floors, a more canyon-like surrounding is presented. The floors are sand-colored and the walls dyed brick-red. Room sizes vary from this point onwards; the rooms may be small or are moderately large. Pathways often directly lead players to neighboring rooms as usual. Common clear weather is still prevalent due to Swablu and Altaria regularly spawning on these floors. Floors 26-36 The scenery set here changes drastically, with the walls and floors appearing in shades of cobble. The rooms at this point of the dungeon are moderately sized, with occasional large rooms. The weather can often be rain due to Pelipper regularly spawning, otherwise, it will remain clear as Altaria are still found on the upper floors. On Floor 30 is a Sealed Chamber with a Light Box that can contain a Sky Silk. Mt. Skylift Peak After Floor 36, you reach the peak of Mt. Skylift, where the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh awaits you, telling you that you are free to re-visit Mt. Skylift as you wish, flying off and revealing a Fly HM. *I have been watching your progress for a while now.. *Perhaps you persevered my dungeon, and you have grown a lot from the experience... or you have beaten it with but a smidgen of effort. *Either way the wind blows for you, feel free to come back and challenge Mt. Skylift again. Secret Room Secret Rooms in can be found starting on Floor 26. The room is shaped like a bird and has a total of 2 Deluxe Boxes. The items that can be obtained from the boxes are as follows: *Feather Band *Huge Apple *Revival Herb *TM Dragon Tail Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 16 and 28. Mystery Eggs Mystery Eggs in appear from Floor 1 to 25. Dungeon Objective The main objective is to obtain HM Fly, and after that players usually return for the great amount of training that can be done at this dungeon for the large amount of experience it offers on higher floors. Several recruitable Pokémon are also found here. Old Amber is a hidden item here, that can be resurrected into Aerodactyl, meaning Aerodactyl can only be obtained via this dungeon. As well as the Sky Silk is exclusive to this dungeon. Trivia * was created by Kirk. * Aerodactyl was once a Pokémon that could be recruited directly from this dungeon, but was later removed with the introduction of Old Amber. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:HM Dungeon Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons